Amour ou haine, haine ou amour
by werewolf2012
Summary: Septième année à Poudlard pour Lily ! Mais un certain noiraud l'irrite encore plus que d'ordinaire...


LILY EVANS

Une nouvelle année à Poudlard commençait. Lily finissait tout juste de faire sa malle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, elle y retournait ! Elle allait revoir ses amis, ce château ! Et James Potter, ajouta-t-elle pour elle seule avec une grimace. Elle s'était bien ennuyée de tout, même de ses leçons ; des cours de botanique, même si c'était salissant, des cours de métamorphose, de potions, de défenses contre les forces du mal… Même l'histoire de la magie, la matière la plus ennuyeuse de l'avis de plusieurs générations passées, et certainement futures. Lily se surprit à regarder dans le vide en pensant à Severus Rogue. Ami ou ennemi, elle ne le savait plus. Leurs premières rencontres paraissaient si loin ! Au temps où elle ne connaissait encore rien à la magie, où elle ne comprenait pas toutes les choses étranges qui se passaient autour d'elle, quand elle était en proie à de fortes émotions. Il lui avait tout expliqué, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle n'avait pas eu un choc énorme quand son hibou arriva. Poudlard avait fait d'elle une personne plus heureuse qu'elle n'aurait pu l'être autrement.

« Lily ! Le train ! », cria sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée. La jeune fille empoigna sa malle du mieux qu'elle le pût, et sauta lestement en bas des escaliers. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, au visage chevallin et aux yeux mesquins l'attendait. Lily ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Sa sœur, aussi jalouse soit-elle, allait lui manquer. Lily tenta de l'embrasser, mais Pétunia se détourna en grognant. Des larmes dans les yeux, la Gryffondor sortit de la maison, enfourna sa malle dans le coffre de la voiture qui l'attendait et se glissa à l'arrière. Ses parents étaient devant. Le véhicule s'ébranla, et Lily n'eut pas un regard en arrière. Elle pensait pourtant à sa sœur ; pourquoi ne pardonnait-elle pas ? Etait-ce sa faute si elle avait du sang magique dans les veines ? Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle n'avait pas demandé que ça arrive ! Elle regardait le paysage sans le voir, essayant de se focaliser sur des pensées joyeuses ; retourner dans le vieux château, revoir ses amies, briller à nouveau dans la salle de classe, paresser encore un peu dans le parc, au bord du grand lac, manger ce qu'il lui plaisait, s'étendre dans un grand lit à bladaquin chaque soir, se réveiller dans un silence presque complet…

« Chérie… Ouvre les yeux… »

Lily se rendit compte, un peu tard, qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle se sentit un peu honteuse, et se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture, arrêtée devant un large panneau indiquant « King's Cross ». Elle empoigna sa malle et entraîna ses parents sur la voie 9. Essayant d'avoir un air discret et innocent, ils s'appuyèrent nonchalamment contre la barrière de pierre et… passèrent à travers. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily avait dit au revoir à ses parents sans une larme et sauté dans le train, traînant toujours sa malle. Le couloir était rempli d'élèves, criant de joie, les plus jeunes s'essuyant les yeux. Lily reconnaissait certains visages, mais ne disait rien. Un mélange de sentiments bouillait en elle. Elle repensait à sa sœur, ce qui la rendait triste, puis au château, qui provoquait un sentiment de joie intense, puis de nouveau à sa sœur…

Tous les compartiments étaient pleins. Ce n'était pas possible ! Où étaient donc ses amis ? Le train s'ébranla lentement, et les bras de Lily commençaient à être fatigués de traîner cette malle, cette lourde malle… Et elle ne trouvait toujours pas de place… Dans le dernier compartiment, enfin, il y en avait une ; Lily y jeta un coup d'œil et grimaça aussitôt. Les Maraudeurs. Rémus, le teint aussi pâle que d'habitude, bien coiffé, le nez dans un livre qui paraissait compliqué, à en juger par son expression. Peter, se rongeant déjà les ongles, pensant probablement à la pile de devoirs qu'ils auraient cette année. Lily ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût en le regardant. Il avait quelque chose d'un rongeur, se dit-elle. Sirius, avec ses longs cheveux sombres, pointait nonchalemment sa baguette sur un papier de Chocogrenouille, le faisant léviter et décrire un cercle parfait au-dessus de la tête de Rémus, qui ne s'apercevait de rien. Et James, pensa amèrement Lily. La grosse tête, le champion de Quidditch, le plus grand faiseur de chaos de l'école malgré ses résultats brillants. Elle regarda fixement son visage, et s'attarda sur les cheveux en bataille en se retenant de souffler de mépris. Elle connaissait très bien la manie qu'il avait de toujours y passer la main pour avoir l'air décoiffé. Soudain, il leva les yeux. Elle baissa brusquement les siens, mais pas avant qu'il ait pu croiser son regard. Son visage s'éclaira.

« Evans ! Te voilà ! », s'écria-t-il.

« Il n'y a pas de place, Potter. Je vous emprunte un siège. », répondit Lily froidement en glissant sa malle sous la banquette, et en s'affalant sur le siège le plus loin possible de James.

« Emprunte-nous tout ce que tu veux, Evans. », lui lança James en souriant. Lily eut envie de le frapper. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi ce sentiment l'attaqua à ce moment précis. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'une partie d'elle-même pensait encore à sa sœur, ou parce qu'elle en avait tellement assez de ce Potter, qui lui courait après depuis bientôt six ans, de son attitude générale…

« C'est tout, Potter ! », aboya-t-elle soudain. Pendant une seconde ou deux, il eut une expression de tristesse. Lily en fut tellement surprise qu'elle resta bouche-bée à le regarder, ce qui le fit sourire de nouveau et dire :

« Tout doux, Evans, c'est bien de faire le premier pas, mais quand même… » Lily était sur le point de se défendre, mais ce fut Rémus qui vola à son secours, voulant éviter une dispute avant même d'être arrivés à Poudlard.

« Laisse, Cornedrue ! Essayez de commencer l'année en bons termes, tous les deux ! ». Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Sirius et Peter, qui avaient jusque là tout ignoré de la conversation entre Lily et James, prêtèrent maintenant une oreille attentive.

« Tu as raison, Rémus. », dit rapidement Sirius en voyant que James allait rajouter quelque chose. Il cessa son sort de lévitation, et le papier vint se poser en douceur sur le genou droit de Lily, qui lui lança malgré tout un regard irrité. Peter jugea plus prudent de concentrer son attention sur le paysage. Le temps passa sans qu'aucun ne souffle mot. Sirius avait recommencé son sort de lévitation, et James l'imitait. Lily commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Le roulement du train était pourtant bien comfortable, se dit-elle… Et ce qui défilait devant la vitre, à quelques centimètres des yeux de Potter, ces arbres, ces montagnes et ces forêts qu'on voyait au loin… Elle savait que le château approchait, et elle se sentait de mieux en mieux à chaque minute, même malgré la présence de ces Maraudeurs. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle se sentit somnoler doucement.

« Poudlard ! C'est Poudlard ! », cria Sirius, le nez collé contre la fenêtre du train comme s'il avait de nouveau onze ans.


End file.
